Powers and Abilities
Supernatural Powers '''and '''Abilities '''are somewhat common in the Xenaverse, given how many supernatural beings (such as Gods and Demigods) are able to do numerous things that normal mortals could not. Godly Powers '''Magic: Magic is a supernatural energy that could enable one to alter the fabric of reality and defy the laws of nature. All Gods and other type of supernatural beings as witches or Archangels or otherworldly beings are shown to be capable of manipulating this energy to achieve any effect one desires . But given their divinity state, the gods have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. Though the extent to which they were able to be dependent on their respective species. Immortality: Immortality is the ability to possess an infinite lifespan, never aging or dying due to illness or physical injuries. Though this ability appeared to be exclusive to high-ranking supernatural beings such as the Gods, it was revealed that powerful demigods do possess varying degrees or forms of immortality. An example would be Hercules, who was shown to not age beyond adulthood and was immune to diseases, viruses, and terminal illnesses. Power Granting: Power Granting is the ability to confer powers to another being or beings. Gods were able to give mortals a portion of their divine powers through this ability - either to use them as a tool in some plot, or as a reward for their dedication or worship. These powers can either be permanent, or simply individual gifts granted upon request. However, in all instances, such powers can still be revoked by the God who granted them, or by any other God. In ''Reign of Terror'', Hera granted the gift of Godhood to King August so that he could kill Hercules for her, but his attempts proved futile, while in ''Reunions'', Zeus did the same for Hercules. Any God can willingly give up there Godhood, be it to another God or mortal. Reality Warping: Reality Warping is the supremely powerful ability to either change or manipulate reality and the world itself to various degrees. Those gifted with this power are able to perform spectacular feats such as reversing time or opening portals to other realities. In the instance of portals, however, it takes quite a strain on even some of the more powerful deities. An example would be how Ares and Callisto combined their powers to open a portal to the Strange World - it left a visible strain on both Gods afterward. In ''Sacrifice I'', when Callisto was trapped in the nexus between two universes, it took her a considerable amount of time to figure out how to reopen the portal with her powers alone, and she only managed to create a very small opening for herself to crawl out. Regeneration: 'Regeneration is the ability to magically heal and regenerate body tissue and organs damaged as a result of injuries. While the vast majority of Gods possessed this ability to an unusually high level, even demigods like Hercules were shown to recover from grievous injuries at a rate far beyond that of ordinary human beings. '''Invulnerability: '''Invulnerability is the ability to withstand any amount of physical damage or harmful force of any kind, causing neither harm nor pain to the individual gifted with this power. This is another ability that appeared to be exclusive to the Gods, who were shown to not bleed, and were immune to decapitation and amputation. For instance, Ares suffered no apparent injury despite his plunging an ordinary sword through his own body. Besides this, in [[Maternal Instincts|''Maternal Instincts]], when one of Callisto's hands was chopped off, a new one regrew in seconds. However, this ability was not all-encompassing, for there were artifacts that could still kill a God, such as the Hind's Blood Dagger, the Rib of Kronos, the Chakram of Light, and the Dagger of Helios. Demigods such as Hercules possess a more limited level of invulnerability, and while they can still be killed, they are able to withstand considerably more damage than a mortal. Throwing a Lightning Bolt]] '''Power over the Lightning: The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. Due to lightning bolts being the chosen weapon of Zeus, he possessed an extraordinary proficiency in this power - he was able to create a lightning bolt and then throw it at a target to incinerate it. Other Gods had also demonstrated this ability, the only difference being that they shot arcs of electricity directly from their hands, instead of throwing bolts like Zeus. Ares was also shown particularly fond of using the ability of electrokinesis as a primary attack. materializing]] Teleportation: '''Teleportation is the ability to move objects or people from one place or another instantaneously. All Gods possess this ability, but it might be ineffective if the objective was to bring along another God or demigod who is unwilling to be teleported. An example of this would be when Discord was unable to teleport while holding Evander, as Evander did not wish to go. Teleportation was also shown to be usually accompanied by a kind of bright light pattern that is unique to the particular user. For example, Aphrodite appears in a shower of sparks, Callisto appears in a burst of fire, and Fortune appears in a shower of gold coins. '''Conjuration: '''Conjuration is the ability to materialize imaginary objects at will. All Gods possess this ability to a certain extent, which they utilise to create physical matter. Through this ability, Gods were also able to create magical artifacts that could mimic or grant divine powers, though such artifacts tend to be limited to the individual God's sphere of influence. Examples include the Helmet of Hades, Aphrodite's apple, and Cupid's Arrows. Becomes a Wolf]] '''Metamorphosis: '''Metamorphosis, also known as shapeshifting, is the ability to change from one physical form or shape into another. All Gods possess this ability, which they utilise to disguise themselves, though other deities and most demigods are still able to see through the illusion. Artemis was shown to use this ability to transform people into animals, while Loki used it to transform himself into a wolf. '''Invisibility: '''Invisibility is the ability to make oneself unable to be seen by other beings. All Gods possess this ability, which enabled them to walk among mortals without being detected. Hades, in particular, possessed a magical helmet that rendered anyone who wore it invisible for mortals and gods. '''Superhuman Senses: '''All Gods possess heightened senses that enable them to see and hear far beyond mortal limitations. Besides this, some Gods and demigods also possess extrasensory perception that enabled them to sense the presence, emotions, and/or intentions of other beings. '''Superhuman Physical Attributes: The Gods and some demigods possess physical strength, stamina, endurance, reflexes, and agility that are far superior than those of a normal mortal. Artemis was known to be able to do more than 10,000 pushups ( Episode The Apple), for the stamina of a God is virtually limitless as their physical form is essentially an extension of their will. Though Hercules possessed a lesser degree of stamina as compared to a full-blooded God, his stamina far exceeded that of any normal mortal. He was also famous for his immense physical strength, which was shown to be on par or even superior to many other full-blooded Gods, and possibly equivalent to the combined strength of 100 men of his physical stature. Or 10. There is great controversy in this. Other Abilities There were also other supernatural powers which, though demonstrated by almost all Gods, were not exclusive to them, such as: Shielding: '''Shielding is the ability to conjure a magical barrier to protect oneself from attacks. '''Telekinesis: '''Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and beings with the mind. The demigoddess Hope used this power as her primary offensive weapon. All gods possess this ability, as do some gifted mortals such as Lao Ma and Aiden. Flying]] '''Flight: '''Flight is the ability to move through the air and defy gravity. Usually it's used by beings with wings like angels or Cupid. Some gods like Hermes use special equipment in order to fly. Hermes, Cupid and Bliss are notable for possessing this ability. Apollo uses his specially made hover board to fly as well. '''Energy Manipulation: '''The gods use raw energy as a weapon, concentrating the energy into a sphere or a beam from his hands or eyes and hurling it at their targets. This energy is more than sufficient to cause heavy physical damage and kill mortals beings. The color and form is different for each user. '''Atmokinesis: '''The gods possess the ability to control weather. For example, Velasca become a tornado and create wind storms. (XWP "A Necessary Evil") Zeus is perhaps the most well-known manipulator of weather, though Poseidon is also known to hold dominion over the weather at seas and Demeter changed the springtime for winter in an instant. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Fire is a popular weapon among those supernatural beings that are able to call upon it. Many gods are especially fond of using fireballs as weapons. Hera used a Fireball to kill Deianeira and her children. (HTLJ "The Wrong Path") Callisto also favored the Fireball as a weapon. '''Healing: '''Some supernatural beings possess the ability to magically heal injuries. Most Olympians require Athena's blessing to heal others. Zeus, being the king of the Olympians, is an exception to this rule. Hercules, during his short tenure as a full god, was also granted the ability to heal by Zeus. Even divine healing has its limits, and it is possible for a mortal to be injured even beyond its ability to repair. Specials Powers They are unique and specials powers, only possessed by some gods or some gods have more ability and domain than other gods. '''Power over Love: is a very special ability to control and create strong affection, love, passion, desire and personal attachment between individuals. Notables users Aphrodite, Ares II and Cupid, Bliss use arrows enchanted with love. Reference: HTLJ "Love on the Rocks and The Green-Eyed Monster. Extrasensory Perception: '''The ability to Know information by other means than the senses. Notables users The Cabiri, The Fates, The Norn. Reference: HTLJ: My Best Girl's Wedding, XWP : God Fearing Child, HTLJ : Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge. '''Powers of sight, clairvoyance, prophecy, precognition, retrocognition: They are powers to see the present, the past (The Fates and The Norn) or the future (The Fates), and prophecy, an advanced version of precognition, the ability to see and count distant events in the future. Notables users. The Norn, Apollo (Oracle of Delphi) and The Fates. Reference: XWP : God Fearing Child, HTLJ : Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge Precognitive Dreaming: The gift to perceiving future events in dreams. known user Zeus. Reference: XWP : God Fearing Child Power over Discord: The power to cause discord, conflict, disagreement, incompatibility between others. Notable user Discord. Reference: HTLJ "Love on the Rocks Power over Dreams and Sleep: '''The power to create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, possibly including past ones, and sent or entrap someone in dreamworld. Notable user Morpheus. Reference: XWP: Dreamworker, YH In Your Dreams '''Power over Memory: '''The power to control memories, allowing them to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view them, also can project the memories onto others to give them knowledge (Mnemosyne Priest). Notable user Mnemosyne. Reference: XWP : Forget Me Not '''Power over Luck: The user can manipulate luck, that can make an unlikely event either positive or negative to happen. Notable user Fortune. Reference: HTLJ : Hero's Heart Touch of Death: The power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time. Notable user Celesta. Collecting Souls: Celesta and Hades has the power to collect the Souls of the Deceased Mortals who's Rightful time had come. Notable user Hades and Celesta. Reference: HTLJ Regrets... I've Had a Few and XWP Death in Chains. Power over the Sunlight or light: '''The power to manipulate of sunlight, for increasing or decrease the heat and the light. Notable user Apollo. Reference: YH: Apollo (episode) '''Power over the Nature Elements: '''The power to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. All gods have access, but some gods have more ability than other gods. Notables users Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus, The Cabiri. Referece: HTLJ: The Other Side, HTLJ: My Best Girl's Wedding, XWP: Ulysess (episode), The Lost Mariner. '''Mind control / '''Suggestion / Illusions / Madness: '''The power to control the mind and subconscious of mortal beings. Can also suggest the mind with voices, sounds, illusions, as if they were his own subconscious with whom his talks and forces them to do anything and infect the mind with madness.Notables users The Furies. The demigod Deon Reference: XWP Motherhood. HTLJ : The Power. Category:Powers